


Craving

by junebug



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebug/pseuds/junebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of wanting to suck a dick is hard to bring up, generally. For Souji, though, it's never been hard to deal with, lucky as he is to have so many good friends with available genitalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick with an idea that wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> Naoto is non-binary in this fic, and referred to with they/them pronouns.

The first time he brings it up, Yosuke thinks he means chocolate when Souji says he has a craving. In fact, Souji does settle for chocolate that day, because he knows how Yosuke is. He's slow and careful, still taking his time settling into friendship when the way Souji looks at him lately is not the look he gives to a regular friend at all.

It's alright, though. If Yosuke was less wary, he wouldn't be Yosuke. Souji waits another week before he brings it up again, and when Yosuke complains that he's short on cash but starts to dig for his wallet anyway, Souji catches him at the wrist and stops him. The clarification he gives goes along the lines of "a craving for something you do alone in a bedroom". Yosuke goes red and tries to guess what board game Souji's referring to with a nervous laugh.

Souji decides he likes Yosuke's dick, maybe better than anything he's had in his mouth before. He likes the way Yosuke tugs on his hair too hard but lets go and apologizes and then does it again and is just as sheepish and sorry. Yosuke's so nice and shy, so full of apologies whenever he does the rough, needy things that Souji likes. Making Yosuke cum is so good and Souji wants to fuck him so bad, but Yosuke probably wouldn't be able to rationalize that as helping Souji out the way he'd done with this.

The next day, when Chie says she's got a craving, Yosuke goes into a full flush, and Souji laughs and doesn't explain the joke.

After they rescue Kanji, Yosuke almost suggests Souji do him as a joke, before remembering that no matter how casual Souji was about it you aren't supposed to talk about blowjobs in public. Souji smiles and laughs, but he thinks, why not?

Kanji's nice just like Yosuke, even if he'd been twelve times more embarrassed about Souji asking. He rests his hands on Souji's shoulders and squeezes whenever his senpai deepthroats him, gentle and shivering. Souji can tell Kanji to be louder like he can't with Yosuke, even if Kanji refuses to take him up on a request for rougher treatment. They moan in call-response until Kanji finishes, and even though Souji doesn't think he'll ever feel the same way for Kanji as he does for Yosuke, they kiss and Kanji insists on getting Souji off too and it's enough, it's great.

Nothing happens when Teddie grows a human body, because he's a young, innocent soul and Souji's a responsible leader. He considers extending the offer to some of his school friends, but there's less allure in it when it's not someone who knows him the way his team does. He also considers telling Rise what he does, to get her off his back a little and drop a hint she couldn't ignore, but he thinks she'd probably want to watch and he knows neither Yosuke nor Kanji could handle being observed.

Naoto is a surprise; they are the first to figure Souji out and approach him on their own. They're full-red embarrassed just like Kanji, but Souji's never been propositioned before, and he kind of likes it. The dick Naoto offers him is fake, of course, but Souji doesn't mind going through the motions, and Naoto seems to enjoy his show as much as a person could enjoy something like that. They never once even touch him; Souji doesn't see them get off and doesn't know if they do (they don't like the genitals they're stuck with, that much was obvious) but they thank him with shining eyes and the broadest smile he's ever seen them make, and that's enough, even if it almost manages to embarrass him in turn.

On days when his partner and kouhai are all busy, Souji finds his thoughts consistently dwelling on one or more of them, and he begins to think maybe this is actually the worst he's ever had it, because soon enough he'll have to leave.


End file.
